halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meat and Taters
Welcome to my talk page, please don't use any form of curse-words. I like to keep my stuff clean. If you do use curses, I'll remove it quickly. ARCHIVES * Archive 1. * Archive 2. * Archive 3. =Messages= 'LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW... ' About helping me Sorry about kind of getting you banned. I read what Lordofmonstersisland said, and he's right. You don't really need to protect me too much. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] I really appreciate your help. I'm just apologizing. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] RE Well. My and Evelyn are buddies again. but it's a tough decision, the IRC is .... an unfavorble place to be when there are two or more senior users who are tyring to find out your "plans". JNR was openly insulting my intelligence, it was really demeaning and I was angry. This keeps me leaning towards staying but it's not a set decision. S-08B!, : what really got me going was the fact that both Ajax AND SPARTAN-077 were there. Whataver I've dealt with assholes before in my life I'll do it again. S-08B! The Plan Its my plan, but I told Blammo you were in on it. Ifit works, I'll tell you and if if doesnt, go to www.zombie.wikia.com. The admin their says we can talk on the IRC their and he wont spy on us. Tell Blammo the last part. what? S-08B! I am not usre. I was told we could use it. Turn on your shoutbox widget and go into th link for the irc net, and find zombie and then message me. Evelyn Ev wants to kow if you can get on mibbit. S-08B! IRC Ah meat, you dont know the half of it. There have been MASSIVE shifts in power now. Me and blammo openly opposed veteran users when they tried to flame us, and he even went as far as to insult ajax. (A big insult, not a little one) Now for your question, here is what happened. Ajax and a spartan guy (dont remember his tag) were insulting your articles, calling them crap, stupid, ect. You would have to ask blammo about what he said, because I have no idea what he did. As for She Who Knows, she made a joke near the end of the conversation and now a bunch of people are trying to blame her, saying she bagged you out when she didnt really. Now here is something that is really disgraceful, but it probably wont come as a shock to you. Ajax wants you to leave the wiki, and he is hoping that you slip up. He was also going through the epic of barbatus solely for the purpose of trying to find something NCF about it so he could tag it. I dont care if I get banned for saying that, he said it himself. So thats pretty much what has been going on. There have been lots of arguments over the IRC lately, and a lot of people are getting aggravated. Good luck with your plan, hope whatever is going on works out. We got trumped You were right. 077 undermined our plan and Ajax was undercover as ODST Joshie. I KNEW I SHOULD'VE TRUSTED MY INSTINCTS. Good news, however. 077 wont ban you, I had to sell my soul to him practically, and I dont think Ajax will. I think he knows it was my plan. The only longlasting affectis probably we will be watched more, and the flaming will probably continue. Ohh, and Blammo got kicked off Gruntipedias IRC Channel. We gave it our best, Evelyn :Wrong. Ajax wasn't undercover as me. I was my self. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Let us end the hostilities peacefully. ------------------------------------------ how do you make a signature??? please help me! 2401 pt Hi Yes, he was a jerk. TY for reminding me about that. B) --Wort Wort Wort 00:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) OMG How could you do that ??? I read what you put on Ajax's talkpage, and I partially agree. But you shouldnt blatantly tell him off like that. He is this close BANNAGE.NOT GIVING A CRAP and think about what would happen of your were banned. Me and Blammo would be left alone (well I wouldnt, but Blammo practically considers you his brother) and all the people you have helped will once again be defenseless and uncared for. Think Colass, would you want that to happen again ? But, this time on a massive scale ? You are one of the only HFers I have proactively seen fighting against flamers. I will c&p your message and struggle, but I wont step beyond that, besides defending people. This may be the last time we talk, everyone is talking major shit about your message (IRC and Fate) and you have a major ban possibly coming. Goodbye, Stephen. If you leave I'll miss you. Dont freak. He just seems amused on the IRC, talking about accounting with Blammo lol. No offense, but none of your friends who belive in your struggle dont want to get banned. K, sees you there. I couldnt find it on the channel thing. Rofl my copter You on? If you are your presence on IRC would be greatly appreciated. Negotiations Don't sense a ban, hm? Anyway, we can't negotiate like that. You see, I don't bargain with rebels/harassers/hypocrites. You've broken the rules, and must be punished. Good day to you, sir. The H8R is bak Hi! *Nate the Hater Delusional Only in your delusional world... :That's uncalled for 077. Just 'cause you are an admin doesn't mean you can say things like that. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 09:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Heh, thats only slighly hypocritical of you to say.